flowering_heartfandomcom-20200215-history
Ari Jin
is one of the main protagonists of Flowering Heart, along with Suha Woo and Min Sunwoo. She is the first one to be able to gain Hopeful Energy. Personality Ari is a willing, affectionate and cheerful girl who loves art, fashion, and beauty. Despite her liveliness, Ari acts somewhat childish,(as evident with her occasional bickering with Chess). Nonetheless, Ari has a warm heart and likes to help people in need and make them happy. Ari usually has a carefree and friendly and energetic personality but can be very depressed if one of her friends get involved in something serious, like how she was very broken when Happy was in a car crash and had to be hospitalized, and also when she found out about Shuel's true side. But overall, she is a happy and hopeful person. Ari Jin would do anything for her friends. Although she can be quite naive, she truly cares about people and is very passionate. Anime Biography Ari was the only child of Victory Jin and her unnamed mother, she also lives with her pet dog, Happy. During her first day of 5th grade, she overslept and bumped into Trump, one of the princes of Flowering Kingdom and is Shuel's fiance. Ari immediately falls in love with him. When she meets up with Min and Suha, they meet their shy teacher, and after school, they saw Chess in the form of a blue hamster with bat wings. Ari finds the pink magnolia ring and puts it on, never knowing that it had magical powers. The next day, Ari changes in front of Chess who says to be royalty. During their recess, Suha, Min, and Ari meet up and, being caught up with the feeling of wanting to help her teacher, she transforms into an adult and Chess explains the process of magic. After coming in as an observation teacher, she experiences the shy teachers‘ problems and hardships and exclaims in anger to the rest of the students, ending it all in shock. After the shy teacher has to leave for a meeting, Ari changes in as a substitute teacher and thanks to magic, she ends up successfully tutoring the students, even joking around with one of the students that usually annoys her. When Trump unleashes the despair energy, a giant beetle flies around in the classroom, in the moment of chaos, the shy teacher goes in and is filled with courage after seeing what Ari did with the students and returns with a more strict demeanor. Relationships Trump Ari falls in love with Trump after accidentally bumping into him in front of their school, Ari immediately blushes and finds out that she is in love. After Ari failed to give Trump chocolate for confession day, Trump saw his brother holding and comforting Ari, then Trump had the goal to plummet Ari into the deepest darkest despair. It is hinted he had feelings for Ari before he saw Chess comforting Ari. Chess Ari first met Chess when he fell into their world when Min, Ari And Suha we’re walking home, after that, Ari brought Chess home as Chess exclaimed himself as royalty, he finally showed his true form when Ari collected hopeful energy from the shy teacher incident. Despite their constant bickering, the two are friends, as Chess depends on Ari and co to help him collect hopeful energy in order to restore Flowering Kingdom. It's hinted that he has feelings for her which is very very bad, since Ari is at most 12 and Chess is 17. He also is jealous because when Ari asked him to wait in line for cotton candy, Trump spots Ari alone and asks her to go on the ferris wheel. But by the time Chess comes back, he spots Ari with Trump on the Ferris wheel. We can see that his heart was filled with jealous. Min Sunwoo Min is a friend of ari, and part of the problem solving club. Ari transforms into a babysitter to help her with her two sets of twin relatives. Suha Woo Ari's intelligent friend of the trio. Ari and Suha, along with Min, knew each other for a long time. In season 2, it's revealed in a flashback the two met in class as Suha was too shy to present herself in front of her classmates. Ari and Min would approach and introduce themselves to Suha and would help her overcome her shyness. Shuel Shuel started as a transfer student into Ari’s school and pretended to join Ari’s club as an after-school club. After the incident with Happy, then Shuel used her remaining despair energy to help Happy recover. Ending up as a friend of Ari. “I thought you were my good friend!” Gichan Na Gichan is Ari's classmate. He often bullies Ari and plays pranks on her, making her angry. It's implied he has a crush on Ari, as he gave her a letter to cheer her up when she was upset during the terrible incident with Happy (this was the only time Gichan has acted nice and in a mature manner towards Ari).he has also blushed when another student said "If I didn't know better I would think you had a crush on Ari with all these pranks!". Category:Characters